


Um belo presente ("Supernatural Valentine's Day")

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, Marriage, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os Winchesters um dia foram uma família normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um belo presente ("Supernatural Valentine's Day")

**Author's Note:**

> DATA DA PRIMEIRA PUBLICAÇÃO: MAIO 2009  
> NOTA1: Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é minha imaginação. Nada mais. Não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Só prazer e diversão.  
> NOTA2: Essa foi fic foi uma resposta ao desafio lançado pela Crica sobre o dia dos Namorados. Eu a construí baseada num momento pessoal. Só transferi pros personagens de Supernatural. E como é desafio: sem beta. Erros são todos meus, de ninguém mais.

Ele olhava de canto de olho pra ela. Via o quanto ela estava nervosa. Uma hora as mãos estavam no colo, outra hora mordiscava a ponta das unhas, outra hora passava as mãos pelo cabelo.  
  
Ele abaixou o som, olhou carinhosamente pra ela e disse:  
  
\- Relaxe. Ele vai ficar bem. São só algumas horas.  
  
\- Nunca o deixamos sozinho, John! Dean nunca ficou sem a nossa presença. – Mary disse de forma apreensiva – E se ele chorar? E se ele não souber explicar a Julia o que ele quer? E se Julia não tiver paciência com as traquinagens de Dean? E se ele tiver um ataque de asma?  
  
\- Mary pare! – John disse de forma enérgica e em seguida suavizou a voz – Dean vai ficar bem. Você está agindo como aquelas mães neuróticas, que você mesma disse detestar!  
  
\- John, ele só tem 3 anos. Ele estava doente semana passada. Ele não gosta de ficar sozinho – Mary estava quase chorando – Você sabe que eu odeio deixá-lo sozinho. Sabe que não gosto que ele saia da minha vista. Você sabe que Dean adora dormir no meu colo embalado por mim cantando pra ele.  
  
\- Baby, Dean não está mais doente. Ele não está sozinho, e ele está bem. Você mesma viu que ele estava sorrindo, ele nos desejou bom passeio e disse que ficaria bem com Julia – John sorriu ao lembrar-se de seu filho tentando parecer tão adulto – Baby, vamos nos divertir. Eu só quero algumas horas com minha mulher, com a mulher que eu amo. Vamos lá. Relaxe. O telefone do restaurante está com Julia e Lawrence não pode ser considerada uma cidade que tenha engarrafamentos e que nós vamos demorar a chegar em casa.  
  
Mary então olhou seu marido, e relaxou um pouco. Percebeu que estava sendo irracional. Era somente um jantar, umas poucas horas ao lado desse homem que ela jurou amar pra vida inteira. Ao lado desse homem que lhe deu a coisa mais importante de sua vida: Dean e a segurança de um lar. Mary passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu marido e disse com a voz mais tranqüila  
  
\- Desculpe. Você tem razão. Estou sendo uma idiota – deu um sorriso – Nós vamos nos divertir. Eu estava com saudade de ter esses momentos íntimos com você. Obrigada por isso, querido.  
  
\- Você não estava sendo idiota. Você estava sendo mãe. Você só está sendo a Mary que eu amo tanto – pegou a mão dela e beijou.  
  
Chegaram ao restaurante, John abriu a porta do carro pra sua esposa, estendeu a mão pra ela e quando ela saiu do carro deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.  
  
\- Você está linda. Você é linda.  
  
\- Eu tenho que acreditar em você, porque seus olhos brilham ao dizer isso – Mary deu outro beijo nele– E eu sou uma tremenda de uma sortuda por amar um homem assim.  
  
Eles seguiram abraçados pra dentro do restaurante, escolheram uma mesa afastada, sentaram-se um do lado do outro. John pediu vinho.  
  
\- Sabe a última que vez que nós saímos sozinhos pra jantar? Lembra-se da última vez que comemoramos o dia dos namorados? – John perguntou tocando suavemente o rosto de Mary.  
  
\- Claro que sei. Saímos juntos sozinhos pela última vez quando Dean nasceu, ele aliás, quase nasceu dentro do carro – sorriu ao lembrar dos momentos apreensivos - Mas dia dos namorados eu acho que temos todos os dias.  
  
\- Eu sei que temos querida. – John beijou Mary – Mas eu estava falando de coisas românticas e tolas que os namorados fazem. Lembra-se? Quando trocávamos cartas apaixonadas, quando pulávamos janelas pra nos ver, quando contávamos os minutos pra acabarem os ritos da igreja a fim de nos encontrarmos atrás da igreja e darmos uns amassos daqueles, quando você fugia do seu pai pra poder passar pedaços da noite comigo!  
  
Mary sorriu diante daquelas lembranças. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo que isso tinha acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo isso estava fresco em sua memória como se tivesse acontecido ontem. Sorriu perante as lembranças de quando viu John pela primeira vez, de quando John a beijou pela primeira vez, de quando John a pediu em casamento, de quando eles fizeram amor pela primeira, de quando eles se casaram.  
  
\- Tudo isso foi importante. É importante. Toda nossa vida é a coisa mais importante pra mim, John. – Mary acariciou o rosto do marido e sorriu – Eu nunca poderia amar uma pessoa mais do que eu amo você! Eu nunca achei que fosse possível ter a vida que tenho com você!  
  
\- Sorte a nossa não é mesmo? Saiba que eu também nunca imaginei que aquela garota linda e loira, de profundos olhos verdes, iria olhar pra um pobre mecânico fedendo graxa – ele riu – Saiba que foi por você que ingressei no exército e foi por você que não morri naquela maldita guerra. Era só você que eu via quando eu estava naquele inferno. Era só você que eu queria. E hoje eu posso dizer que sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Tenho uma mulher maravilhosa, um filho lindo e uma casa adorável. O que mais eu poderia desejar?  
  
\- Bem nesse exato momento eu desejo mais alguma coisa. Aliás, o que desejo eu dependo totalmente de você pra isso. – sorriu e beijou John de forma calorosa e apaixonada – Você me deve isso John Winchester!  
  
\- Tenha certeza que terei o maior prazer em pagar ! – John devolveu o beijo com todo amor que ele podia imprimir naquele ato. Beijou Mary como se aquela noite fosse a ultima noite no mundo.  
  
Eles continuaram se acariciando durante o jantar, conversaram sobre diversas coisas, lembraram várias outras, planejaram outras tantas. Quando o garçom recolheu os pratos, John segurou a mão de Mary entre as suas, levou até os lábios, beijou a ponta dos dedos e disse:  
  
\- Que tal terminarmos a noite no nosso quarto?  
  
\- Achei que você nunca iria propor isso, Winchester!  
  
John pagou a conta, conduziu Mary até o carro e seguiu rumo a casa deles. No rádio tocava uma música que John ia cantando baixinho pra ela enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos do marido. Chegaram em casa, Julia dormia no sofá, e enquanto John acordava a garota e a mandava pra casa com um agradecimento e alguns dólares na mão, Mary subia até o quarto de Dean e olhava seu filho.  
  
John a encontrou abaixada do lado da cama, acariciando os cabelos loiros de Dean e beijando as bochechas rosadas de seu filho.  
  
\- Ele não é a coisa mais perfeita que nós dois fizemos?  
  
John olhou seu filho e sentiu algo quente invadir seu peito. Um amor desmedido por aquela criança invadiu sua alma, um amor que ele jamais pensou sentir por ninguém. Um amor completamente diferente do que ele sentia por Mary. Ele se abaixou tocou os cabelos de Dean e disse:  
  
\- Ele é sim Mary. Ele é a melhor coisa que nós fizemos juntos.  
  
Mary se levantou e John a abraçou, e os dois ficaram um tempo olhando Dean dormir. Eles viram Dean sorrir em seu sono e sorriram ao ver a inocência infantil estampada naquele semblante. John beijou Mary e foi conduzindo-a pra fora do quarto.  
  
Eles entraram no quarto deles, fecharam a porta e se olharam por alguns minutos. Não disseram uma só palavra, não trocaram um só beijo. Somente se olharam, se tocaram e se amaram. Foi um amor gentil, profundo e apaixonado. Os toques mostravam o carinho, o afeto, o respeito e o desejo que ambos sentiam. Os carinhos mostravam o quanto eles eram gratos por terem um ao outro. E somente ao final do ato eles trocaram um longo beijo, um beijo em que queriam dizer tudo um ao outro. Um beijo que expressava tudo aquilo que lhes ia à alma.  
  
\- Eu te amo John Winchester!  
  
\- Eu te amo Mary Winchester!  
  
Eles ficaram assim, abraçados e se beijando por um tempo, até que Mary disse:  
  
\- Vou vestir uma roupa, e acho melhor você fazer o mesmo. Não se esqueça que uma certa pessoa não faz cerimônia pra se enfiar no meio de nós dois – disse sorrindo e com um ultimo beijo se dirigiu ao banheiro.  
  
Mary acordou com alguém tocando seu rosto. Sentiu uma mão pequenina lhe acariciar e dizer com voz sonolenta:  
  
\- _Mommy_ , posso dormir com vocês?  
  
\- Claro que pode meu anjo – dizendo isso afastou as cobertas, pegou Dean e o colocou no meio deles virado pra ela –Hey meu amor, logo pela manhã eu quero saber o que você e Julia fizeram por aqui ok?  
  
\- Sim, _Mommy_ – Dean então beijou o rosto de sua mãe e agarrou seu pescoço enfiando o nariz nele.  
  
\- _Hey buddy_ , tudo bem? Veio curtir o colinho da mamãe de novo? – perguntou John de forma carinhosa, passando a mão pelo cabelo do seu filho e o beijando no topo da cabeça. Passando os braços por cima de Dean e repousando a mão na cintura de Mary.  
  
\- Não, _Daddy_ , eu vim contar uma coisa pra vocês. Uma coisa que me deixou muito feliz e que vai deixar mamãe e você feliz também – falou Dean virando e ficando de barriga pra cima enquanto olhava pra mãe e em seguida pro pai.  
  
\- É mesmo, _sweetheart_? E o que é? – perguntou Mary tocando de leve a ponta do nariz de Dean.  
  
\- Eu vou ter um irmãozinho. E ele vai chegar depois do meu próximo aniversário. Eu sonhei com ele. Ele vai ser meu melhor amigo.  
  
John olhou pra Mary e arqueou as sombrancelhas sorrindo.  
  
\- Então voltemos a dormir _buddy_ , porque o papai aqui precisa de energia extra pra agüentar dois campeões – fez um carinho no rosto de Mary e todos voltaram a dormir.  
  
No dia 02 de maio de 1983, nascia Samuel Winchester. Quando Dean o olhou no berço da maternidade disse baixinho tocando o rosto do bebê:  
  
\- Hey Sammy ! Eu te vi pela primeira vez no dia que o papai e a mamãe saíram e me deixaram em casa com a Julia. Eu te falei que a gente ia se encontrar logo. Seja bem vindo Sammy.  
  
  
John e Mary observaram Dean falar carinhosamente com Sam e se lembraram daquele dia dos namorados em que Dean tinha falado em seu irmãozinho pela primeira vez. Eles se olharam e sorriram emocionados e fizeram uma prece silenciosa de agradecimento pela família que ambos estavam construindo com tanto amor.  
  
 **The End...**


End file.
